


Drabble Collection

by Sapphire_Slowbro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Slowbro/pseuds/Sapphire_Slowbro
Summary: Some drabbles made for the Drabble Games of the Hatalia Writers Discord. Enjoy the madness.





	1. DenLat + Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Raivis : Latvia  
> Mathias : Denmark

Raivis was shaking, looking at the motorcycle just in front of him. He never rode one before and he had been just fine with it. Why did he accept to do this road trip again ?

“Hey ! Are you ready ?” Mathias said joyfully, arriving behind his boyfriend. The Latvian looked up to meet the other’s eyes. They were sparkling with excitement.

“I-I guess I am…” he answered in a shy voice. He was smiling nonetheless, happy to see the Dane so eager to hit the road with him. It was their first journey together after all.

“Saddle up then !” Mathias smiled broadly and bowed a little to kiss Raivis forehead. “And don’t be scared, I am here !” He added “Just take a good grip, okay ?” He concluded with a wink, before putting his helmet on.

The shorter one nodded, doing the same and they finally got on the bike. Raivis slid his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and squeezed him tighter when the engine started to snore.

With that man, every day was a new journey.


	2. AustraBel + Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralf : Australia  
> Bella : Belgium

“See, that’s why I like to get up so early every morning !” Ralf said, joining is girlfriend on the front of his little boat.

In front of them, the sun was rising, his rays making the sea shine like a billion of diamonds were floating on the surface. The sky had a warm color, oscillating between orange and pink. And only the sounds of the waves slowly crashing on the boat was breaking the silence.

And Bella was in awe in front of such a quiet and wonderful scenery, it felt like a dream. Suddenly, she jumped in the Australian’s arms. “ Oh my lord Ralf this is so majestic ! I love you so much !” she exclaimed in excitement.

Ralf let out an heartwarming laugh, hugging her back “I am glad you like it ! The sea is full of wonders, isn’it ?”

He was simply happy to have the two loves of his life with him.


	3. DenMano + Not enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mathias : Denmark  
> Lovino : South Italy

“Fuck you !” Mathias shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing the structure of Lego representing the Trevi Fountain on the ground. Exploded in dozens of lonely bricks.

Lovino jumped, tears starting to flood his eyes. He had never seen his boyfriend like this before. “W-Wait…” he tried to start but was quickly interrupted by an intense glare.

“I hear you talking shit about everything I like, everyday ! I learned Italian when you can’t utter a single danish word ! I gave up on several things I like and it’s still not enough ?!” The dane was shaking, trying to contain his anger but it was too much.

“I am sorry… It was just for… Fun..?” the italian said trying to find a way out. But deep inside he knew it was too late. He had been caught up by his flirty attitude and his man couldn’t stand it.

The door slammed.

And he realized he had lost something precious.


End file.
